Albums & Auditions
by truthhurtsliesheal
Summary: Based off of the promo I saw last night. When Ally gets accepted into a music school in New York, can the other members of Team Austin convince her to stay or will she go...There's only going to be about two or three chapters. I just had to, I loved that promo so much.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just had to! This story is going to be really short like two or three chapters. Enjoy! :)**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Ally, guess who got a job at the post office?" Trish said as she walked in to Sonic Boom.

"Let me guess. Is it you?" I said.

"Yes. Also guess what." Trish said.

"What?"

"Austin's album is coming out and you got some mail from a Music School." Trish said and I ran over to her.

"What?"

"Yeah here it is." Trish said and she handed me the letter.

I read it and it said I had been accepted into that music school in New York. The one that I wanted to go to but was too nervous to audition. Before I could explain to Trish what had happened Austin and Dez walked in.

"Guys guess what." Trish said.

"What?" Dez and Austin said at the same time.

"Austin's album is coming out soon and Ally just got accepted into the best music school in Miami." Trish said.

"No way! Ally that's great, congratulations." Austin said and he ran over and hugged me.

"Yeah it's great, just great." I said.

"This is so awesome. We get to be together forever." Trish said.

"Okay guys together forever on 3. One, two, four…" Dez said and we all looked at him. "Three."

"Together forever!" Austin, Dez and Trish said it excitedly but I said it nervously. Should I tell them now that the school is in New York or should I wait?

***Theme Song***

Austin Dez and Trish had left and I was feeling really guilty about not telling them so I called a Team Austin meeting in the practice room. I hear them walking up the stairs. I just got urge to chew my hair.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" Austin said.

"Yeah your text message sounded really important." Trish said.

"Okay guys sit down there's something I need to tell you." They all sat down and I stood up.

"Are you going to tell use that you're half sea horse and you have to go back to the ocean because your sea horse people want you back because that would be so cool." Dez said.

"What?" Trish, Austin and I said at the same time.

"No that's not why I called you here." I said

"Oh then why did you call us here?" Dez said and I rolled my eyes.

"The music school that I got accepted into, is in New York." I said and then Trish and Austin hopped up and screamed "WHAT" at the same time that Dez said "Cool."

"Ally you're going to a music school in New York?"" Austin said.

"Yes. Austin getting into this school has been my dream ever since I was in 3rd grade."

"I just can't believe you're really going." Austin said and he looked really sad. I feel like I just kicked a puppy.

"Ally, you can't go to a music school in New York. What about Team Austin?" Trish said.

"Guys I'm sorry, but I can't just give up my dream." I said and then I looked at their faces and they looked really sad, even Dez who is oblivious to everything. I decided to walk out of the room because I felt like I was about to start crying.

**Trish's P.O.V**

Me, Dez and Austin all decided to come to the food court together. I still can't believe Ally is moving to New York. She's been my best friend since Kindergarten and now she's moving. We've been through so much together. I know sometimes it seems like I don't appreciate her but I really do. I feel awful, but not as awful as Austin, he's been looking like a puppy that has been kicked ever since he got the news about Ally moving.

"Austin are you okay?" I asked.

"I can't believe she's moving. What am I supposed to do without her? She's my partner if it wasn't for her none of this would be happening. There's no way I could've made it without her." Austin said. Aw poor Austin and I thought I was upset.

"Hey I have an idea." I said after a few seconds.

"Is it to make a whole room full of cheese?" Dez said.

"No you doof. I think I have an idea of how to get Ally to stay." I said.

"Really? How?" Austin said.

"We convince her to stay." I said.

"How do we do that?" Austin said.

"I know. We take her to a room made of cheese." Dez said and Austin and I turned to look at him.

"No! We show her how much we appreciate her. Your performance tomorrow night." I said.

"What about it?" He asked.

"After you perform Illusion we can put up a slide show, showing all the good times we had with her and Dez can direct it." I said and Austin's face lit up.

"That's a great idea."

"And you can write her a song about how much we all want her to stay."

"That's a bad idea. You guys know I can't write songs which is why I need Ally." Austin said.

"Just write how you feel about her and put cords to it." I said.

"I don't know." Austin said.

"Come on, Austin you can do it and what's the worst that could happen? Besides Ally going to New York and you never seeing her again and then you lose your record deal because you don't have a song writer and…" Dez said.

"DEZ!" Austin and I shouted really loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**queenc1- I know I started crying so hard I was like oh my gosh3 It was so intense.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Tonight is Austin's performance for our song Illusion. I honestly think that it is the best song we've ever written together. I'm really going to miss being Austin's song writer. I'm going to miss Austin and Trish and Dez. Austin's career is starting to take off so maybe he'll have a performance in New York and I can see them again. I have to pack this weekend. Oh gosh I was supposed to give this lady her change.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom here's your change." I said.

"It's okay." She said and then she walked out. It's been so quiet in here without Austin and Dez in here damaging instruments or Trish coming in with a new job. I hope that they'll understand why I have to go to New York it's always been my dream.

"Hey Ally." Trish said and she walked into sonic boom.

"Hey, how are you?" I said to here and I walked over to where she was.

"I'm good how are you?" Trish asked.

"I've had better days." I said.

"Same here. Now come on get dressed, we have to go." Trish said.

"Go, go where?"

"To see Austin's performance."

"That doesn't start for an hour." I said confused.

"It was moved up, it starts earlier now." Trish said.

"Okay, I'll go upstairs and change I guess." I said.

"Hurry."

Trish and I walked to the food court to get ready for Austin's performance. We got to the front row because Dez was saving our spots. Shocker because last time he had to save our spot he let people cut us. Everyone was screaming really loud waiting for Austin to come out. When he finally came out Dez, Trish and I started screaming really loud.

"Hey guys I'm Austin Moon and I'm going to perform two songs for you guys tonight." Austin said. I'm confused he was only supposed to perform one. "The first is called Illusion and it was written by me and my partner and best friend Ally." When he said that I started smiling. The music started playing and Austin started singing. Then he started dancing. His dancing is amazing; I wish I could sing and dance just as cool as him. When it was over everybody started cheering. Austin walked over to the side of the stage and came back with a guitar and then I looked over to Dez and Trish to see where they were but they weren't there. I looked up and saw them on stage with Austin.

"Okay this next song is a song I wrote myself. I don't know if it's that great or anything but it's how I feel." Austin said. I'm so confused. "This song is dedicated to Ally." He started strumming the guitar and a bunch of images popped up on the screen behind them. One was a picture of me and Austin when we went to the beach. Another one was a picture of me and Trish back in 3rd grade. Then there was a video of me and Austin dancing at Trish's quinceanera, that video made everyone say aw.

**There's no way**

**I can make it without you**

**Do it without you**

**Be here without you**

**It's no fun**

**When you're doing it solo**

**With you it's like "Whoa!"**

**Yeah and I know**

**I own this dream**

**Cause I've got you here with me**

**There's no way I can make it without you**

**Do it without you**

**Be here without you**

I started smiling at the same time tears started rolling down my face. On the screen was a video of Trish Dez and Austin holding up a "We'll miss you Ally." sign. I looked down and then I looked back up and on the screen I saw a video Dez talking.

"Ally, you can't move to New York, we're gonna miss you. Who am I supposed to accidently spill pudding on and who's going to clean up all my messes when you leave. Definitely not Trish she's mean." I started smiling even more and then I looked up and Trish was glaring at Dez.

Next up was a video of Trish talking. "Ally, we've been best friends since Kindergarten. If you go to New York I'll miss you so much. I know sometimes it seems like I don't appreciate you but I really do. You're my best friend and I love you."

Then a video of Austin talking started to play. "Ally, you can't go to New York. I need you. If it wasn't for you none of this could be possible. You're amazing. I really want you to stay because there's no way I can make it without you. Please stay."

After Austin's video I was full out crying and everyone was awing and clapping. I don't know why they were clapping because it was so sad. I looked up again and there were more pictures. There were pictures of me Austin and Dez standing together in front of the Horror Festival Sign, Me and Austin sitting at the piano in Sonic Boom. Then there was a picture from Austin performance on Shiny Money's boat when he had his arm on my shoulder. The slide show was over and everyone in the audience, including me, started clapping and cheering. Jimmy Starr's people had escorted the audience out before Austin Trish and Dez got off stage and walked over to me…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sometimes I feel like when I write Dez I either, don't give him a lot of lines or I make him TOO stupid. *sighs* This might be the last chapter not sure & Review. By the way, who saw that epic episode of PLL tonight? Shocked is an understatement. I'm gonna go now. Love you guys -xoxo 3**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Everyone had left including Jimmy Starr and when I walked into Sonic Boom Austin was sitting on the counter waiting for me.

"Where are Dez and Trish?" I asked him.

"Trish is making him buy her a smoothie." Austin said and then I looked at him in the eyes. I can't leave after everything Trish Dez and Austin have done for me.

"Austin what you guys did was incredible and that song was amazing. I can't believe you wrote that for me. You can't write music, how did you write that song?" I asked.

"I just wrote how I felt and put some cords to it." He said and I started smiling.

"Thanks Austin." I said.

"So can you consider staying in Miami?" He asked.

"Absolutely not." I said and then his face dropped. "After all that I don't have to consider it, I am definitely staying."I said and then Austin ran up to me and hugged me.

We stood in the middle of the store hugging and we didn't even notice that Trish and Dez walked in. They walked over and joined the hug.

"Ally, I'm really going to miss you." Trish said. When she said that it sounded like she had been crying.

"Me too." Dez said.

I finally decided to break up the hug and tell them the good news.

"Guys, I'm not going anywhere." I said and then I glanced at Austin who smiled at me.

"Wait what? I thought you were going. It's always been your dream." Trish said.

"My dream was to become a famous song writer and because of Austin my dream can come true, here in Miami." I said and then I turned to Austin. "There's no way I can make it with out you."

"Hey what about us?" Trish said and then we all started laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to start a new story, who has any ideas? **

**Thank you to everybody who left all the sweet comments. You guys are amazing!**

**tigeraba1997- I don't know yet. I might just start a new story all together. Have any ideas?**

**romancefanficnerd- I know. Toby can't be a part of the A team. He's probably going undercover because remember that episode when he told Spencer that he's going to find out what's going on by himself? And Poor Caleb got shot. I think before "Nate" aka Linden died he shot him.**

**Follow loveamaxo on tumblr I'll follow back(:**

**-Take Care:)**


End file.
